


随心所欲

by WITH83LINE



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 13:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WITH83LINE/pseuds/WITH83LINE
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo|Leeteuk
Kudos: 5





	随心所欲

原作来自lofter——SHEEP  
在台上就被勾起的隐晦欲望，像一片在鼻尖作乱的羽毛让人心里也痒痒的。在《Sarang❤️》之后，朴正洙就总是不自觉的看向某人在的地方，带着一贯的笑容和今天显得格外深的沉沉眼眸。  
演唱会结束都累得很，不过好在已经是这个城市的最后一场了，大家的神色还是透出些放松。弟弟们吵吵嚷嚷地想去聚餐，金希澈也凑在里面晃着脑袋说个不停。  
朴正洙笑着在听，思想却跑得很偏。  
休息？  
他觉得有更好的方式。  
“我就不去了，先回去收东西。再看看下一个行程。”朴正洙自然地开口拒绝，略显疲惫地揉了揉太阳穴。  
“哥，要不要留个人帮你啊？”曺圭贤接话，然后刷刷一群人都抬头盯着他等着他发话。  
金希澈嘴动了动，没发出声音。一边担心他太累，一边他的某种直觉告诉他，事情并不简单。  
“行啊。要不希澈吧？一个房间方便些？”朴正洙笑眯眯地应了声，转过头看着金希澈：“希澈可以吗？”  
“嗯，都行。”  
阿西，为什么总有种被狐狸盯上的感觉。  
不过，既然说有东西要准备，应该也不会有什么额外运动吧。  
房间的气氛很和谐，只不过，好像没啥东西要准备。这样他都有点怀疑是不是特意骗他和他一起回来的。金希澈有点心不在焉地把衣服放进箱子里，就看见朴正洙从旁边站起来开始解扣子脱衣服。  
？？？  
朴正洙军毕后一直保持的很好的身材就直直地撞进金希澈眼睛里，肌肉线条分明。他有点不自在的想别开视线，但又是定定地盯着。  
又，又不是没看过，阿西！  
等打底的薄衫被朴正洙从头上扯下来，男人裸着上身赤脚站着。他如有所感地转过来看了眼盯着他不知道为什么有点脸红的金希澈：“等我先去洗个澡，嗯？”  
果然！他就知道，他直觉准的很！  
“你不是累了吗？！”金希澈的声音听起来有点咬牙切。听听那家伙说的什么话？  
“是啊，就是洗个澡放松一下啊。”朴正洙依旧笑眯眯的：“希澈以为是什么？”  
金希澈别开头一副气到的样子，黑色的小辫子还扎在脑袋后面。朴正洙在心里发出一丝喟叹，炸毛了，真可爱，这个样子他快忍不住了。  
水声哗啦啦听得格外清晰，金希澈感觉自己有点热，被衣服裹着的身体发烫，一会会发生什么他清楚的很。又不是没有过，只不过怎么搞得他好像在期待什么一样啊！  
门开了，朴正洙腰间松垮地围着浴巾就走了出来，就看见金希澈坐在床沿垂着头看不清表情的在发呆，露出的耳朵又爬上了暧昧的红色。  
长着明艳脸庞的白皙少年，现在双颊都是粉红色的，像初开的饱满玫瑰花苞。  
舞台上他不好放肆，但是现在？  
手已经摸上红得剔透的耳朵了，把人按到床上就吻了上去。金希澈没反应过来就被突如其来的吻亲到七荤八素，眼里都氲了层雾。“耳朵好烫啊，希澈在想什么？”唇瓣微微分开，朴正洙低哑着声音诱哄：“嗯？”  
下身暗示性地蹭了蹭，微微张口咬住金希澈因为仰头而格外突出的喉结，轻轻地舔了一下。分着神脱他的衣服，相比现在的朴正洙，金希澈显得纤细不少。给他压着手腕半天反抗不了，开口想骂人但好像并没有什么威慑力：“阿西……啊…别乱舔…啊……”  
“啊…哈…”骂人的声音突然就顿住了，没忍住的喘息从唇边溢出。扎头发的皮筋不知道被蹭到了什么地方，黑发全部散开搭在锁骨和肩侧。身子因为刺激弯起来，只能由着朴正洙套弄的手带来一层层漫上来的快感。  
“希澈舒服吗？”朴正洙轻咬着他在舞台上就看上的红耳朵笑着问，手指刮了一下顶端，换来身下人更大的颤抖。  
这个被人说温柔至极的男人，在床上总带着别人从来不知道的一丝恶劣，就像天使的双翼拆下露出了一些被藏起来的天生的恶劣因子。  
混蛋！他明知道他现在什么话都说不出来。但还是又羞又恼的不想乖乖地由着他逗：“…一点都不舒服……阿西……技…技术…差死了……啊…”性器已经有些泫然欲泣，抚慰却已经换了地方。后穴探入手指，擦过前列腺敏感点，刺激得声音直接就换了个调。  
下身早就硬的厉害了，但只是时不时触碰腿侧和金希澈的下身，朴正洙半垂着眼在给他扩张，一边听着某人嘴硬的话。“嗯，知道了。所以就不让希澈付服务费了。”好像是在哄人，可是听起来怎么就这么让人生气呢。他偏头咬着一角撕开保险套的包装，对准了入口。  
“我免费上门服务。”穴口已经足够湿软，粗大的性器抵在温热的口一寸寸地进入温柔乡。“……哈啊…混蛋……慢一点啊……”因为足够熟悉他身体，第一下就稳准狠地顶在敏感点上，惹来夹着暴躁骂人的呻吟。  
听着他的话，朴正洙笑了笑：“这样吗？”顶弄的节奏慢下来，慢而深，感官被放得无限大。两个人都舒服又难以忍耐，软肉被破开又一层层缠上来的快感让人发疯，朴正洙的眼睛黑得吓人。而金希澈也被一下又一下深重的力道磨得像是有爪子在心上挠，断断续续的抽气。  
还想要更多。  
两个人又不是第一次，他向来性子直，都在做了有什么好忍的，当然是怎么爽怎么来：“……嘶哈…快一点…顶那里……”  
“要求那么多的话，不是得叫哥吗？有要求的时候，希澈不是得说敬语比较好吗？嗯？”顶弄的频率却不变。朴正洙“记仇”得很，舞台上好好的看着他唱歌，结果某人转身就跑。  
现在顾着爽，一个要求接一个要求的，急了还骂人，可是一点都不乖。  
“哥～hiong～，哈…快一点……操的快一点……要哥顶到最里面…”金希澈眯着眼看他的眼睛，挂着勾人的笑容舌尖舔了下唇，双臂绕到朴正洙脖子上。把唇凑到他耳边呼出热气，带着少年气的撒娇叫哥。是化了形的狐狸啊，只是少了耳朵和毛茸茸都大尾巴而已。  
叫就叫，怕是听了都受不了。  
“还真是输给希澈了啊。”速度一下子就快了起来，粗大滚烫的性器在湿软的后穴快速地进出。摩擦的快感让金希澈不时发出呻吟，下身在夹在两个人的腰腹间摩擦，滴下汁液。  
朴正洙的话突然就少了起来，只是动作越来越狠，发出淫靡的啪啪声。又紧又暖的肠壁吸吮着柱身，快感强烈的忍不住喘息。而身下人的呻吟像更好的催情药剂，看着他仰着头眼角发红，即将叠加到高潮的快感让声音带上一点哭腔。  
向着最敏感的地方戳入，顶端被包裹的快感不断刺激着射精的欲望。“希澈。”他压着声音叼着金希澈薄红的耳朵含糊叫着他的名字，下身越动越快，手指还在逗弄胸前肿胀的肉粒。  
“哥～，太快了……呜…哈啊……要射了……”金希澈的眼睛起了一层雾，白浊的液体射到两个人的胸膛上：“hiong~，射…给我……”他迷离着眼神，勾着朴正洙的脖颈吻上去。“如你所愿。”狠狠地埋进深处抵着敏感点射了出来。  
强烈的高潮还没让人彻底清醒过来，身下的人的皮肤都还泛着一层粉色，眼里水光盈盈头丝凌乱。抬着眼睛看他，估计被看的有点羞恼，恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼：“不是累了吗…骗子……”  
还那么能折腾，阿西。  
“是啊，所以要希澈来充充电。”由着他占口头便宜，朴正洙在他额头上轻轻地吻了一下：“抱你去洗澡。”  
得好好的收拾好他的妖精，不让床上的艳色被别的人看到，他醋的很。  
舞台上又酷又帅声线撩人的rapper，床上又甜又欲撒娇勾人的妖精。  
Rapper是大家共有的宝藏。  
而完全盛开在身下的玫瑰，是独属于他的。  
属于他的随心，所欲。  
他最深的欲望。  
后记：腹黑特啊腹黑特，狐狸澈啊狐狸澈  
( ˙˘˙ )特澈的高速


End file.
